outlandsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Order
BACKSTORY: The New Order is a religion that branched off of the remnants of religion. Cantar had always been a mixed island religiously, between, muslims, jews, atheists and christians, most religions living very independently and individually. After the bombs fell, and the people were driven together, the religions all merged into one: The New Order. As 200 years passed, and most bibles and other religious texts had been destroyed by bombs or by age, tales of the Old such as Jesus or Moses faded away, and replaced by the Tale of the New. ' ' RELIGION: The religion believes in one God and one Devil, the God being known as Aerael. They believe that Aerael (the older brother) made the Age of Beginning, why he did this, it is unknown. The Age of Beginning is when space was created. After creating this, Aerael was tired, and went to sleep for a million years. Aerael had a sibling however, a evil younger sister called Drogerdul who yearned for Aerael’s power. Her greed and jealousy was so strong, it gave her the powers she wanted, and after half a million years she woke up and created time, so that her brother’s space would eventually grow old and die. The Age of Time. After creating this she was tired, and went to sleep for a million years. ' ' When Aerael woke, he decided to give his space planets and stars, and animals to fill these places. The stars were beautiful, the animals he made happy and carefree, and the planets he made green and luscious, and he made a glorious heaven to match it, for the animals that passed away, this was called the Age of Beauty. He saw that his sister had created time, but he forgave her. Again, tired, he went back to sleep for a million years. ' ' When Drogerdul awoke, she decided to taint her brother’s creations by giving the animals greed, hunger, and sin, making the black holes to suck in his brother’s light, and made a hell to match her brother’s heaven, a place of eternal torture and horror. She also gave the planets her brother made volcanoes, tsunamis, hurricanes, earthquakes etc, and went back to sleep. The Age of Destruction. ' ' After waking up once more, Aerael saw how his sister had tainted his creation, and waited 100 million years for his sister to awake and explain herself, when his sister did finally wake up, she refused to apologise, gloating about the sin she had created. Aerael decided he must destroy his sister, to rid the world of evil, and the two came together in the centre of the universe for the Age of War. They both struck each other so viciously, the worlds shook, making a huge explosion, making both beings collapse into a coma. A small chunk of each being was sent across the universe, Drogerdul taking the form of the Mother, and Aerael taking the form of the first Child of Aerael. Earth, as it is far away from the centre of the universe, took a long time to receive this blast, and the chunks of the deities, (the exact time unknown). So when Doomsday happened in earth, that was just the explosion from the centre of the universe finally reaching them. They believe 100 million years after the Age of War, both beings will wake up, and take what is theirs, dividing the universe exactly in half - the followers of Drogerdul will be taken to hell and the followers of Aerael will be taken to heaven. They see mutants as followers of Drogerdul, and the mother a part of Drogerdul. The blood of Aerael supposedly flows through the Child of Aerael’s veins. They are in charge of the New Order. '' PRINCIPLES: No radiation, they believe radiation was created by Drogerdul, and any acceptance is forbidden. They believe all mutants are people who have sold their soul to Drogerdul for powers. The only exception is the Wayfarer, who broke free of Drogerdul’s chains, and became a disciple of Light. They don’t see it as a mutant. Their 3 holy laws, if you break one you go to hell, are: ' ' * No believing in other religions * No disobeying/disrespecting the word of Aerael * No worship of Drogerdul, or his followers ' ' The Child of Aerael is passed down through blood, their suitor is always the Archbishop (and therefore the Archbishop is always the opposite gender to the Child of Aerael), as it is the second closest follower to Aerael. The Child of Aerael chooses the Cardinal, who is the person who is in charge of the United Order (the army of the Church). The Cardinal chooses an Archbishop out of the bishops. The Archbishop chooses the 3 bishops, (the best priests) under the Child of Aeraels consent. The bishops choose the priests (the best soldiers out of the United Order) under the Child of Aeraels consent. The Cardinal’s duty is to ensure the army is strong, do rallies and regimes etc. He/she splits the army into different sectors, priests are in charge of each sector. The bishops role is a step away from fighting, and more to advisee the Child of Aerael, spreading the word of The New Order/ The Archbishop serves to be the Child of Aerael’s suitor, and to spread the word of the New Order. Disciples are early recruits. ' ' The United Order patrolls places, stopping any sinners, killing mutants, waging war on smaller settlements who aren’t under their religion etc. They have churches where you can go to pray to Aerael. You must start every prayer with, “I come to you Great Aerael, my God and Leader, as your humble and loyal servant, I share my heart and soul with you my God, and I beg that you hear my words.” And end it with, “I thank thee, Great Aerael for your gifts to mankind. I dispel Drogerdul and the Atom from my heart and soul. It has been said” The Child of Aerael says it slightly differently, “I come to you Great Aerael, my God and father, as your humble and loyal child, I share my blood and bone with you my God, and I beg that you hear my words.” But they end it the same. They start every meeting, church meeting, pre-battle meeting, public prayer, or gathering of holymen with the same start and end, but in the middle, they say, “Let you listen and watch our faith, as we worship and revel in you.” Most humans are part of the New Order. If you pledge your settlement to the New Order (condemn all sinners, build churches and declare the child of aerael to be the highest power), they will never declare war on you (unless you break a holy law), Aerael’s blessings, and soldiers if you are fighting mutants. The New Order can call on your army if they are fighting mutants. ' ' A common phrase in the New Order is “Aerael’s blessings”, they say it in way of thanks, in way of wishing someone good luck, or in a way of saying have a nice day. If they are in the presence of sin like nuclear waste/mutants, they say “Aerael’s mercy”. ' ' HIERARCHY: Child of Aerael ↓ Cardinal ↓ Archbishop ↓ Bishop ↓ Priest ↓ United Order ↓ Disciple